Through Her Eyes
by grayskies29
Summary: Just a short story, a few moments in time. Christy shows Neil how to appreciate the glorious autumn season.


Through Her Eyes

The flood of students rushing from the schoolhouse so early in the day caught Neil MacNeill by attention. It was only one o'clock according to the face of his pocket watch. He slowed Charlie to a stop and watched the students excitedly making their way homeward. It wasn't like the young teacher to dismiss her pupils early. Concern for the lovely Miss Huddleston rose in Neil's heart. Perhaps she was ill. Neil rubbed Charlie's reigns deep in thought. Should he continue on to his follow-up on a patient near Big Lick or should he check on Christy? With a nod of his head and a tug on the reigns, he turned Charlie towards the schoolhouse.

As he dismounted, Christy nearly skipped down the steps and into the schoolyard. Hr eyes were sparkling and her smile was as bright as the October sun.

"Hello, Dr. MacNeill. What brings you here, on this splendid day?"

He looked at her and then at his surroundings. Yes, it was a fine day with clear skies, brilliant sunshine and just a hint of crispness in the air.

"Aye, it is that Miss Huddleston. I hadn't noticed. I've been busy the past few days. Are you well?"

Christy looked at the Doctor, puzzled slightly. She realized then that he had seen her students leaving for the day. She smiled at his concern for her.

"Oh, I'm fine as frog's hair as Little Burl would say. I just had an urge that I needed to be outside enjoying this wonderful day. Fairlight would say 'It's today I must be livin.' I just couldn't stay inside today, not when the sky's so blue and clear."

She whirled around in a circle in front of him. The joy and energy emanated from her like ripples on a pond. Neil couldn't help but get caught up in her rapture and chuckled as she whirled. Christy stopped suddenly and looked dreamily into the vault of the blue sky arching high above their heads.

"Neil, why does the sky turn so blue and clear in autumn and not in any other season? It's so blue you could almost see straight to the gates of Heaven."

Neil followed her gaze. "I don't know for sure why the sky's so blue in fall. I hadn't really noticed before you said about it." He turned his attention from the blue of the sky to the fathomless blue of the schoolteacher's eyes.

"Neil! How could you not notice?" Those blue eyes widened and stared back at him.

"Usually, I'm too busy most days in fall to notice. Autumn can be quite a harsh time of year here with outbreaks of influenza and typhoid. Not to mention all sorts of gruesome accidents involving axes and hunting rifles."

He stopped when he noticed Christy's lips drop into a slight frown. Her eyes lost that special sparkle that they held so vibrantly moments ago. He felt like kicking himself. He hadn't meant to spoil her moment. He turned back to face his horse. The gentle touch on his shoulder made him turn back.

"Neil, I'm sorry. I forgot that fall and winter are your busiest times." Those blue eyes of hers looked at Neil with such a gentle compassion it made the breath catch in his throat. Then, that earlier sparkle returned to her eyes. "Are you busy?"

"I was on my way to Big Lick Gap to check on a patient's recovery. What did you have in mind?"

"It is today _you_ must be living, Dr. MacNeill. I promise you will still get to check on your patient, but you are going to enjoy the moments before you get there." Christy poked her index finger squarely into Neil's broad chest.

Neil flashed Christy a smile that always set her heart aflutter. "And just how do you plan on doing that Miss Huddleston?"

"You'll see. Can I ride with you?"

"If that's what you wish. It's a long ride to Big Lick."

"I've got the time. Just give me a minute to leave a note telling everyone where I'm going." Christy turned and dashed off to the mission house. Neil remounted Charlie and rode to wait for her.

Christy reappeared on the mission's porch and bounded down the steps to Neil. He put his hand down and lifted her up to sit behind him. Her delicate hands encircled his waist and he tapped Charlie into a trot. Neil couldn't help but think that Christy sitting behind him was the most natural thing in the whole world.

They rode on in silence for some time, before Christy told Neil to stop.

"Why do you want to stop here?"

"Just come with me and you'll see." Christy said as she slipped off of Charlie's back and picked a path through the trees. Neil followed her, curious as to what she planned on showing him.

The path they followed wound down to a small creek, lined on one side with browning ferns. Neil knew the area well and didn't understand why Christy had brought him to a place he already knew.

"Close your eyes and breathe." Neil did as he was instructed.

"What do you smell?"

"Decaying ferns."

"Neil, really I know you can describe things better than that. Try again."

Neil took another deep breath and let the scent of the ferns fill his nose. "They smell spicy and fresh. Cool and familiar. Is that better?"

"I suppose. You know I had never smelled ferns in the autumn before I came here. I think they smell lovely, just like honeysuckle and mountain laurel do in the spring. Or rain in the summer and snow in the winter. Come on, I've got something else to show you."

Christy turned to cross the creek stepping on the water-smoothed stones as she went. Neil was compelled to follow the spirited young teacher across into a small meadow filled with white and purple asters and goldenrod. Christy was again whirling around in a circle, giggling with delight. Neil felt a smile spread across his face. Christy stopped as he came closer.

"Sit down and listen."

Christy sat down crossed-legged in the grass and flowers. Neil joined her. She closed her eyes but Neil watched her face for some time before he closed his eyes. She was at peace and very relaxed. Neil was envious for a moment at Christy's ability to push away the rest of the world and live in the minute.

Neil closed his eyes and heard the gentle breeze stirring the dry, colored leaves on the trees. He could hear the faint whisper of the grass and the distant keen of a hawk sailing high on a warm current of air. He heard Christy breathing deeply beside him. The more he listened, the more at ease he felt. The dread of the changing seasons, illnesses and injuries fell away from his very soul.

"What do you hear, Neil?" Christy asked, her voice light like the breeze through the vibrant leaves.

Not opening his eyes, he answered her. "Mmm. I hear the breeze stirring the leaves and the grasses and a hawk a ways off. And you, breathing."

He heard movement in the grass beside him. He opened his eyes, expecting to see Christy standing but saw that she had stretched herself out in the grass instead.

"Now, what do you see?"

"You lying in the grass."

Christy laughed. "I mean around you, not just me."

Neil leaned back with his hands on his knees. He scanned the horizon.

"Well, I see the mountains rising and falling like great purple-blue waves into the distance. You know they are only that color in the fall and winter."

"Yes, I've noticed that. The closer mountains have splashes of scarlet, orange, and yellow but the rest turn into this beautiful shade of violet blue."

"I see the sun shining through the trees lighting up the leaves so they seem glow from within." Neil added softly, "Just like you seem to radiate light from the inside out."

"What was that?"

"I was just noticing how those sycamore trees by the creek stand out against the blue of the sky."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, in it's own way. I have seen far fairer things, though."

"Like what?"

"Some other time, perhaps. We should be on our way. Let me help you up." Neil rose and offered his hand to Christy. She took his hand and stood up. She didn't immediately withdraw her hand from his. Neil clasped it tighter since her hand felt chilly in his warm one.

"Before we go, what do you feel?"

"I feel peaceful and grateful."

"Grateful for what?"

"Grateful that you have shown me the true beauty of the season through your eyes. You see I have often ignored the beauty around me for it meant that winter drew near. Winter's long, dark nights keep me out performing grim tasks, trying to ward of Death. I suppose the seasons began to symbolize the descent into the Hereafter for me. You've shown me that there is still beauty in this world."

As they crossed the creek again on their way to Charlie, a stronger gust of wind showered them with gold and red leaves. Christy laughed delightedly at the flurry of leaves. Neil stopped to watch a scarlet leaf entangle itself in her hair. He reached out and plucked it from its resting place. He let the backs of his fingers brush against Christy's chill-flushed cheek. Her fingers wrapped around his hand. He could not resist the urge any longer and bent down to kiss her.

Her lips tasted like the autumn air itself; crisp, cool and sweet, like apples and honey. She returned his kiss gently and pulled away tenderly.

"We should get to your patient. I did promise you after all."

"I would never make you break a promise."

They rode off together with the cool air whipping across their faces. Christy was holding on to Neil with her hands pressed tight against his chest, close to his heart. Deep inside his heart, Neil MacNeill felt the autumn sunshine turn into the warmth of summer at her touch.


End file.
